


马路天使

by animas



Category: nctdream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animas/pseuds/animas
Summary: oocoocooc





	马路天使

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
ooc  
ooc

*灵感来自阿尔菲

01

李帝努今晚要去赴李马克的约，这小子刚被男朋友甩，最近神经兮兮有点要发疯的前兆。这样说并不准确，和一个人的关系长达三年之久，谁说李马克之前就不疯？  
李帝努围着浴巾从浴室出来，头发没吹干，在思考今晚出席的造型。Dior的西装外套很不错，非常低调正式，夏季大折扣的时候买的，再搭配一件粉色衬衫。

“如果你真的想展现所谓的男子气概，那就完全没必要避讳粉色。”这是李帝努的时尚守则之一。至于香水嘛，很多男人喜欢把它喷得满身都是，对此时尚达人李帝努也有重要意见要发表。“我只把香水喷在大本钟上，为每一晚的艳遇做好准备。”  
直男泡妞三字箴言：face、boobs、bum。简称“fbb”。对于他这种基佬来说，可以去掉大胸这个选项，有漂亮脸蛋和翘臀就足够了。  
“倒也不是这么说，我之前喜欢的全是平胸妹子。”李马克双手交叉，耸着肩膀将上半身窝在桌上，像一只正在下蛋怕被人发现的老母鸡。  
“你还喜欢过女生？”  
“嗯呢，遇见楷灿之后才发现自己也喜欢男生。”  
“所以你觉得他开拓了你的性向，true love？”  
“有一点吧。”李马克漫不经心，眼神开始往旁边扫动。 “楷灿在那边，你假装点单把他叫过来。”

李楷灿这时正背对着他们给另一桌客人上餐，他穿着餐厅要求的廉价衬衣和短裤。哪位伟人曾经说过：“衣服丑不丑，要看什么人穿”。这句话在李楷灿身上充分得到了展示，衬衫被他扎在短裤里拉长了比例，及膝的裤子包裹住弧度明显的臀部，露出一截仿佛被加利福尼亚海滩阳光亲吻过的修长小腿。  
餐厅里的食客们已经用眼神将人扒光，在李楷灿转身的瞬间轻浮地吹响了口哨，李楷灿并不害羞，回头对他们抛了个媚眼。毕竟老板说只要维持住上个月的业绩，就给他包个大红包。  
他姿态好看地转过身，立刻眼尖地发现了李帝努、和李马克。眼神中那点快意烟消云散，转换成防备的姿态 。  
“两打啤酒。”李帝努笑着对李楷灿说。  
“楷.......” “好的，马上。”李马克还没叫出口就被打断，李帝努向他递了一个安抚的眼神。  
李马克并不喝啤酒，眼神滴溜溜地跟着李楷灿的背影打转。

“我彻底搞砸了。”说话的人抠抠头发，大眼睛里写满了失落。  
李帝努喝下一口啤酒。  
“说说事情的经过？”  
“他想带我去同学聚会。”  
“但是我拒绝了。”  
李帝努瘪瘪嘴，表示不认同但是尊重他的做法。  
“你知道，我有点社恐，在人聚集的地方就浑身不自在，我希望维持自己的生活方式。”  
“理解。”  
普世的恋爱流程大同小异，在稳定关系之后双方接受各自亲友的审判，在自由恋爱里加上各种监督，再形成一套如同婚姻法一样破绽百出的道德法规。  
“你挺适合加入我的阵营。”李帝努说。“不改变自己的规则，也就不伤害别人，多好。”  
“得了吧，被你伤过的小朋友千千万，你无所谓就当作没有而已。”  
李帝努不在意地挑了挑眉。  
“假如李楷灿提要求的对象是我，我一定会答应。这是一个称职的情人该做的。”只是很大概率上，帮人完成这种心愿之后，李帝努会立马潇洒分手就是了。  
李马克沉吟了半天，慢悠悠地提起酒杯，和李帝努碰了一下。  
“你说得对。”

02

李帝努在早上九点的时候收到李楷灿的短信，约他晚上一起吃个饭。  
他犹豫了一下回了个OK，对方很快把地址很快发过来。

然后他收起手机弯腰亲吻躺在床上的另一个人。  
“我得去上班了，这里的东西你可以随便用。”他指的是他的公寓，装修精美，但是家具寥寥无几，李帝努只是将它当做一个长期酒店，功能和外面那些旅馆没有很大差别。  
“我什么时候可以再来见你？”露着纤细上半身的男孩甜蜜地伸了伸懒腰。  
李帝努正背对着他站在床前穿衣服，背部肌肉群很好看。他走到卧室门口的桌子上拿了点发油，转身回答人的问题。  
“我接下来的时间会很忙，所以，等我联系你。”  
昨晚的滋味是不错，早上起来的时候也有要继续联络的想法，但这句话得取决于谁说。倘若这位小朋友能不那么着急，等人先把这句话说出口，此刻也不会面临这么烂的搪塞借口而哑口无言。  
这是一种天生的直觉，在什么时候能见到你之后，就是你什么时候承认是我男朋友之类的问题。  
做人得要有预见性才行。

03  
倘若说一个让人作出了英明抉择，并且诸事顺利的早晨让人神清气爽的话，那么时间再往后推24个小时。  
李马克已经默默跟了李帝努一个早晨。  
哦，忘记介绍了，李马克和李帝努是很久的同事关系，同为B牌奢侈品店的明星店员。  
此时店里根本无人光临，两人穿着严肃的黑色西装在店内进行着一场无声的追逐战。李马克总是在李帝努的周围打转，而李帝努十分警惕，每当李马克进入离他五米左右的范围圈内，他立马晃荡去别的地方。他心里警铃大作，十分惧怕李马克。  
这件事大抵要从昨晚他去见李楷灿开始说起，他们约的是一家卡拉OK，小小的包厢。okok，李帝努举双手投降，他确实知道这场莫名其妙的“约会”是有勾引意味的，但是......恩......。  
包厢房顶装着一个DISCO球，空间里招摇着五颜六色的光，李楷灿拿着酒瓶撑在他对面，并不谈及李马克的话题。  
“我从来没有和一个男生单独出现在这里过。”  
李帝努闷下一口洋酒，点点头。  
“我也是，人多点才好玩嘛。”  
“谢谢你愿意来陪我。”  
“当然愿意。”  
两人边说话边喝了很多酒，可能实际上并没有说很多话，只是喝了很多酒。所以李楷灿在灯光下随歌声扭动身体的时候，李帝努觉得自己受到了勾引。  
“如果我是你的话，一定跑去当明星。”  
李楷灿扭头冲他甜笑了一下，李帝努皱皱鼻子，又灌进去一口酒，他觉得自己像磕了药，在玩VR过山车，脑袋被开了一个大口子，头昏脑涨。

stop！stop！

脑海中的录像带被强制卡壳，事实上后面的事情他都不记得，但早上起床的时候李楷灿就躺在他的床上。李帝努当即感觉被一道雷劈中。  
有句话怎么说来着“朋友妻不可欺。”，他自诩还没到人渣的地步，但这句话确实是在他这里拐了个大弯——朋友妻不客气。  
李马克趁他内心风暴的时候凑上来，李帝努被吓了一大跳。店内平时是严禁喧哗的，他大叫出声，好在店里没有客人，店长只朝着他的方向比了一个“嘘”的手势。  
“你昨晚和楷灿在一起干了什么？”  
“......”李帝努支支吾吾说不出来。  
李马克的眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他。  
“就......喝喝酒吃吃东西。”  
“OK，你不要耍我，你，和李楷灿，到底发生了什么？”  
李马克将李帝努四处乱动的四肢固定住，两人来了个深情对视。  
“我昨晚喝了很多酒。”  
“喝醉了？”  
“我真的......我不记得了。”李帝努摇摇头，他真的真的真的不记得，简直一塌糊涂。  
“你一定对他做了些什么。”李马克笃定。  
李帝努怔住，否认道。  
“没有。”  
“肯定有，兄弟，因为他早上发短信给我，说要原谅我。”  
李帝努继续怔住。  
“还说如果我需要时间，他完全可以理解。”李马克的脸上露出一个傻笑。“thankyou bro！”

李帝努眨了眨眼睛，不得不说这是一个奇迹。李马克和他同时被无罪释放，物归原主，不不不，人归原主，人归原主。  
他正了正自己的领带。

04  
傍晚的时候商业街上街灯都亮起来，店里断断续续来了人。李帝努魂魄失守了一天，此时终于能定下神来工作。

他原本正在夸赞一位正在试裙子的女士，李马克过来请他帮忙顾一下男装。  
每一个人就像雪花一样独特，但不是每一片雪花都足够令人惊艳，如果一个人缺少了这项真正重要的肤浅特质，那他永远不会成为李帝努的猎艳对象。  
李帝努先是从镜子里看见他，在试衣镜面前穿一件牛角扣大衣，他低着头摆弄纽扣，只露出除了正脸以外的其他区域。比如说肉感十足的脸蛋，纤细的脖子连接着尖尖的的下巴，被大衣遮挡的背影，以及倒映在镜子里正面的纤细骨架。  
face、boobs、bum。如果你还记得的话，划掉其中一个无关选项，就是基佬的泡妞准则，或者说李帝努的泡妞准则。  
李帝努上前将人的大衣拢了拢。  
“你扣子扣错位了。”  
如果是突然出声，一般人会吓到，可是这个男孩匆匆抬起头先笑了，眼睛亮亮的还带点羞涩。  
“啊谢谢。”  
李帝努回他一个得体的微笑，尽量不让自己的眼神透露出打量的意味。  
整张脸没有他的手掌大，鼻子挺拔娇俏，喜欢笑。纠正纽扣路径时能更清晰地感知身材，腰很细，浑身没有多少肉但臀部很丰满完美，李帝努在心里偷偷给他打了九分，剩下一分看性格。

“仁俊，你好了没有？”在店里晃了一圈的男孩过来寻找同伴，他染着一头嚣张的粉毛，体格适中，看起来是很讨人喜欢的类型。李帝努怀疑这位被称作“仁俊”的男孩已经有了男朋友。他在心里撇撇嘴，那又怎么样，没有他抢不来的小美人。  
小美人站在镜子面前看了看，好像不是很满意。  
“也许换个颜色会更好。”李帝努站在他身边建议道。“还有一款亮色，适合您这种年纪小的。”  
面前的人点了点头说好，正想伸手解扣子。  
李帝努先他一步夺得主动权，两人隔着很近的距离。  
“客人您姓什么？方便我服务。”  
“姓黄。”  
黄仁俊，是他的名字，李帝努诡计得逞。  
“黄先生......”他话没说完，黄仁俊却噗嗤一声笑出来。  
“叫我仁俊就行啦，也不用您啊您的。”  
李帝努笑着点点头。

李氏箴言再次上线：“如果你想尽快和一个有礼教的人亲近，那就尽可能地在称呼上疏远他，直到对方感到不适主动靠近。”他在得意的同时，眼神还留了点余地去看那位粉发朋友，脸色果然很难看。  
“这件我帮仁俊挂上啦，我去拿另外一件。”  
李帝努和粉发朋友擦身而过，有些看不见的火药味，他暗地里勾了勾嘴角，耳边都是黄仁俊那句甜甜的“麻烦啦。”

05  
亮色在黄仁俊身上果然很好看，他人在试衣镜面前转了两圈，眼神很亮，始终是笑着的。李帝努觉得他很乖。  
“我觉得这件很好看，你呢？觉得好不好看？”他的眼神直直望向李帝努，显然是在询问他这位专业人士的意见。  
李帝努脑子里正在搜集词语来夸他，黄仁俊的注意力又被他身后的一排眼镜给吸引了。“后面那个圆圆的眼镜也给我试试好不好？”  
李帝努不动声色的给他拿过来，心里连连说好。  
“你觉得我像不像哈利波特？”  
气质上是不像的，李帝努觉得他更像日系美少年，干净清爽。但此时他穿着英式复古款的大衣，眼镜遮住他大半张脸，乍一看是有那么点魔法少年的意思。  
“不像。”李帝努说。  
“怎么不像？”黄仁俊很倔强。  
“哈利波特是聪明的长相，像小天才，你比他可爱很多。”像小笨蛋，李帝努省下后半句不说。  
黄仁俊一时间被他夸得脸红，笑着一双手托住自己的脸。  
“渽民呐，你觉得呢？”

李帝努默默退向一边，观察这位朋友的动静。自身条件非常优越，身边应该有不少追逐者，所以现在还不太适应自己还处在“被挑选”这样的位置，再加上刚刚自己和黄仁俊的调笑，心情压抑又无法言说，脸色郁闷情绪一时活跃不上来。  
果然，他皱巴巴地笑了一下，说了句好看。  
李帝努有点同情他这位小情敌，轻易地被这些风吹草动乱了神。  
黄仁俊决定买下这件衣服，但是要再小一码。  
李帝努帮他去拿衣服的时候，在自己的储物抽屉里发现了一盒放置了很久的巧克力。到今天他已经忘记了是哪位漂亮弟弟送的，他自己是不可能买这些让人发胖的产品就是了。  
他一直觉得送巧克力不是什么高明的手段，但此刻李帝努冲动地觉得黄仁俊应该会喜欢巧克力。食物和人也讲求适配度，就像他和酒精，天生一对。而黄仁俊适配度高的食物就应该是甜品之类的。  
李帝努在将包装袋递给黄仁俊时稍稍迟缓了一下。  
“也许你现在会想吃巧克力？”  
“恩？”

GOD，李帝努在接触到黄仁俊疑惑的眼神后立马开始后悔，他原来的想法才是对的。假如他面前有一张考卷，那么现在的情形就是他划掉了正确答案而选上了一个非常离谱的答案，还反复涂画把卷面弄得一团糟。是了，在送出一切期盼回复的礼物时，就是将主动权交付出去的时刻。  
绝对绝对不要巧克力，巧克力去死。  
“不好意思哦。”黄仁俊接过袋子。“我这两天换了牙套，还吃不了这些。”他害怕李帝努不相信，张开嘴侧过脸去给他看固定在内圈的钢丝。

洛丽塔穿着短裙躺在花园里看书时，会知道有位窥探者在为她少女的身体偷偷陷入疯狂吗？还是她就是故意的？甚至提前在脚边安置好那根浇花的水管，让她流过自己身体的每一个起伏？  
李帝努不知道黄仁俊是不是洛丽塔，他只看到他的红色舌头在慢慢蠕动。这让李帝努想起小时候看的玄幻片里的廉价CG，一个人被吸入另一个人的心脏里去，那里头的颜色也是猩红的。李帝努觉得他现在就正在处于某个人的心脏中间，他自己的，或者黄仁俊的。  
“牙套。”他装作若无其事。“那祝仁俊早日脱离苦海。”巧克力没送出去这件事值得他偷偷庆幸。  
黄仁俊笑着点点头。  
“可不可以加一下联系方式？有问题的话我方便找你？”黄仁俊说，他又说。“你们现在是不是不能随身带手机？不行的话我自己来店里也可以。“  
李帝努抽出他那支用得实在很少的笔。  
“写给你？”  
“那写在这里吧。”黄仁俊伸出自己的手掌，露出白净而充满血色的掌心。

06  
李马克急匆匆地要下班，甚至没来得及和李帝努打声招呼。对此李帝努感到十分高兴，悠闲地准备褪下他这身低调的行头，家里衣柜里的一套皮衣正等待他寻找一个合适的场合光临。  
李马克是准备去找李楷灿的，从早上到晚上他都魂不守舍，工作的时候甚至将一件性感露背裙递给了一位年长的男士，幸好在被骂之前元神归了位。他不善于哄人，只勉勉强强让人没有发火。  
每到这个时候，李马克都十分羡慕李帝努，对他来说笑好像是一件很容易的事情，显得随和又很迷人。而李楷灿曾经半开玩笑地说自己应该去当公务员，然后在25岁结婚，26岁买车等待小孩的降临。李马克摇摇头说你就是我的小baby，这可能是他对李楷灿说过的最肉麻的一句情话，很不像样，但李楷灿很开心，皱着鼻子露出米粒般亮白的牙齿，显得很孩子气。  
李马克在想要不要先给李楷灿打个电话告知一声，但他想到自己下班的时候通常是对方最忙的时候，这个想法被搁置下来。他脑袋靠在车座上，在想见到李楷灿之后要说什么，怎么做。李楷灿会对他笑还是对他摆臭脸，毕竟只是短信通告，他还不知道他心里真正在想什么。  
手机在这个时候响起来，震得李马克大腿发麻。  
“妈？”  
对了，他想起来，今天是星期五，家庭聚餐日。  
“今天我有点事，可不可以请个假？”  
以往也有因为一些事由而缺席的时候，他那时也总请假，说下个星期一定回来，或者会晚到两个钟头，但一定会到场。  
这次他妈妈却不饶他，说家里来了很重要的客人，一定要回来。手机那边吵吵闹闹地，听起来比平常的阵势要大，不知道是哪位接过了他妈妈的电话。  
“家里人都在等你哦，快点回来。”  
没有给他缓冲的机会，电话就挂断了。

李马克拉下车窗望了望，路上还在堵车，街上走的人都比他的速度快。他探头出去，隐约还看得见B家的店面招牌。  
“师傅，现在去五环的话快吗？”  
“肯定比你去市中心快哦。”师傅点了点导航，给他看前方的拥堵情况。“前面都堵死了，平常也堵，今天爆炸堵，不知道是不是出了什么事故。”  
李马克眯着眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，司机师傅笑他。  
“不用看得那么清楚，这一整条线全是红色的。”  
“你要是去五环的话我还真得谢谢你，去市中心的时间我都能多拉几单了。”  
李马克靠回座位上。  
“五环吧，怎么走？”  
“穿高速，20分钟。”司机师傅咧开嘴笑了，在转弯处打了方向盘。没多久，李马克就看到  
自己工作的地方了。

“楷灿尼，今天有要事，不能马上来找你。”  
“收到的话给我回个信。”  
李马克编辑完短信，确认它真的发出去了，才愣愣收回手机。

07  
这个周末非常让人无语。  
李帝努在酒吧里被一个女人缠上，对方无视他是个基佬的事实，他不得不仓惶逃走。 第二次艳遇，对方很不错，只是外露的手臂上体毛过于旺盛，李帝努觉得自己不能因为一次失败而降低自己的生活水平，于是第二次艳遇也告吹。  
黄仁俊是在周天的晚上给李帝努发了好友申请，说实话李帝努以为他会在当天晚上就完成这项交友仪式，毕竟大多数人都会这么做。  
“hello？仁俊？”  
对方正在输入，李帝努的手指飞快。  
“号码还没被洗掉吗？”  
对方还是正在输入，李帝努觉得黄仁俊可能正在删掉之前已经输入完成的语句。他的糟糕心情有被这种恶意调戏安慰到。  
“不是，我那天回来记在便签上了。”  
“便签没有不见吗？”  
“转身就找不到夹在哪本书上了，现在才找到呢。”  
李帝努可以想象到黄仁俊微红着小脸打下这句话，想到这里他心情更好了点。  
“衣服没出什么问题吧？”也不会提供三天包退七天包换服务，纯粹是为了转换话题，或者更深入一点。  
“有。”黄仁俊说。  
“？”  
“我买错衣服啦，现在还没入冬了，我买了大衣也穿不了。大哭emoji。”  
李帝努没有用emoji或者表情包的习惯，也不怎么喜欢别人用，通常他会自动忽视这些无用内容，直接提取文字信息。李帝努觉得黄仁俊的表情有点锦上添花的可爱，可能是情绪滥用和得当的差别。  
“都怪你夸我，我都晕了。”  
“我还以为仁俊在为冬天做准备，抱歉没有帮到你。”李帝努有些高兴，觉得黄仁俊日常里一定是个很好相处的人。  
“没有啦，反正迟早用得上的。”  
“店里还有没有好看的秋装适合我呢？”

一般来说李帝努是将私人和工作完全分开的，更何况这种其实已经不在他的工作范围之内了。自己之所以答应给联系方式不过是因为看上人了。  
“要不你明天再来店里看看？”  
“明天还有点事，后天吧，后天没事。”  
“好。”李帝努还想接着聊些话题，对方却很快说自己明天早起得睡觉了。李帝努一看手机，才十点，感慨黄仁俊是什么老年人作息，他发送一句晚安，对方就不再回了。

08  
李马克可能是李帝努人生中的一道坎。  
星期一早上李马克帮他买了早餐，让人受宠若惊，然后他告知李帝努，过两天方便的话和李楷灿三个人一起吃个饭。  
李帝努在咀嚼三明治的嘴巴差点抽筋。  
还没想好推脱的理由，李马克过于真诚和热情，那对好像从来没有随着长大而失去天真的瞳孔盯着他，说一定要感谢他。  
李帝努想说我真的不方便，但有当场被揭穿的风险。因为他和李马克的班次一样，朝九晚六。而倘若他用这两天我都有约的借口，也只会被李马克的“man，我跟你认识这么久了。”给堵回去，通常来说，李马克的排名的确是要比那些无名的莺莺燕燕高一点。  
“你跟李楷灿说了吗？”  
“说了。”  
“他说可以吗？”  
“他说可以。”  
李帝努插在裤兜里的一只手贴上去摸了摸自己的大腿。  
从李马克能够维持关系三年的情况来看，双方的感情是实打实花了时间建立起来的。若是将李马克比作他和李楷灿的中间角色来看的话，那还是情侣间的情感会更加深厚，所以在关于普世中“背叛朋友”和“背叛爱人”两者之间，李帝努觉得后者会被认定为更加罪孽深重。  
李楷灿是怎么做到这么释然和有余的？他有点好奇。  
他挑了挑眉。  
“既然你们都说好了，那到时候通知我就行。”既然另外一个当事人摆出这种铁定不会有事的态度，他也只要配合着过去就行了。  
李马克笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。李帝努举起手中刚咬了一口的三明治，问以后可不可以每天都帮忙带早餐。  
李马克很开心地笑，说这是楷灿尼昨天晚上给我买的，还嘱咐我一定要带一份给你，以后可没有这种好事。

李帝努张着准备再咬一口的嘴巴慢慢退下来闭上了，不敢再吃。抬头看李马克已经转身出了休息间。  
还有十分钟空闲时间，他最后掏出手机来看，没有未接来电，没有私人短信，社交软件上有一些他不想回的消息，于是尝试刷新一下动态。  
第一条更新貌似是三天前被他甩开的男生，不知道在发什么鸡汤语句，李帝努飞快地滑下去，印象里大抵说的是什么想要爱人就更要爱自己。他撇撇嘴，阅读的速度飞快，或者说根本不想了解这些人到底是什么心情。还有最后五分钟休息时间，重新刷新一次，显示黄仁俊在一分钟前更新了状态。  
“新的一周新的元气，yeah~。”  
配图是一张早上的蓝天。李帝努在这条动态上面踌躇了几下，最后点开评论。  
“yeah~”他如法炮制，着实无趣，但也是比较合理的做法，毫无内容，只当做打招呼而已。  
重新刷新，没有回复。  
最后两分钟，黄仁俊的聊天弹窗蹦出来，向他say hi。  
“早上好。”  
李帝努在考虑要不要回，时间在这之间又跳过去一个刻度，还有一分钟他就要撂下手机上班了。  
“今早起来发现晚上的课取消了，请你和漂亮衣服一起等我。”  
李帝努没回，但是心情变得不错。  
黄仁俊怎么说的来着？  
“新的一周新的元气，yeah~。”

09  
黄仁俊依然在店里最热闹的时间段来临。倒不是说李帝努一直在等他，毕竟客人在他眼里同样尊贵，黄仁俊只是比他们更加赏心悦目和可爱而已。  
而已。  
他穿着一套有些发灰的牛仔套装，上下分开的那种，李帝努猜是一套CK Jeans，里面搭一件最简单的白色T恤。突兀的是他手里拎着一个挺大的很书包，让李帝努想起他是下课过来的。  
他看到有人迎上去，又看到黄仁俊弯着眼睛指了指自己。  
李帝努不能装作没有看到客人的指定服务，几步走过去向人露出一个温和的笑。比他矮一些的人抬头看他，眼睛亮得有些吓人，他突然在黄仁俊和李马克之间发现了一个共同点，都带着点不符合年纪的天真。  
“surprise？”黄仁俊说。  
“我看到你发的消息啦。”李帝努领着他往店里面走，顺手接过他手上的书包。  
“那你不回我？”黄仁俊稍微提了点声调，像开玩笑的控诉，然后在李帝努说话之前又说。“没关系我知道你很忙。”  
他在最近的沙发上坐下来，拉了拉人的袖口，李帝努察觉到他的用意，于是稍稍往他那边靠。  
“可不可以先给我拿一双不磨脚的鞋，我的脚其实已经挺不住了。”  
李帝努有点惊讶，下意识地往他的脚看，发现他把那双匡威球鞋当作拖鞋穿，脚后跟红肿冒着血迹。  
他没说什么，放了黄仁俊的书包去拿东西。回来的时候拿了店里的纸巾盒和创可贴。  
“怎么不穿双好走路的鞋？”他在黄仁俊面前蹲下，一条腿跪在地上方便行动。他用很小的力气去擦黄仁俊沾血的脚后跟，可人还是疼得往后缩了一下，小声哼了哼。  
“因为这样比较好看啊，你说是不是？”黄仁俊讲这话时中间吞掉了几个字，全程都是哼出来的。  
李帝努觉得有点好笑。  
“我今天这一身要是穿双不好看的鞋多不像话啊。”他继续缩着脖子碎碎念。“痛就痛点吧，我受得了。”  
李帝努最后用手指去贴了一下他的脚后跟，伤口碰见炙热的皮肤温度当即就像火烧一样，黄仁俊又嗷了一声。  
“你不是受得了吗？”  
梗着脖子的人皱着眉头说不出话，眼睛红了一大片，要不是他的表情在强装硬朗，李帝努怀疑他下一秒就要哭出来。  
他托同事去拿的鞋此刻被放到身边。  
“这双只有这个码了，男生穿可能会小。”同事叮嘱李帝努说。  
“不会。”他得回答很断定。  
黄仁俊将手撑在沙发上，静静看他。  
“这双鞋你可以试试。”  
“鞋口没那么浅，自身重量也挺轻的。”  
李帝努将鞋拿出来，看黄仁俊喜不喜欢。  
“好看。”黄仁俊说，他的疼痛好像走得很快，瞬间就被一些漂亮东西给治愈了。“给我试试给我试试。”

相比于他的猴急，李帝努显得很有余。黄仁俊的脚是干燥的，穿着一双棉质船袜。托起他的脚掌时，李帝努觉得黄仁俊的脚只有他一只手那么大，他从未想过自己的手可以作为这种丈量工具。  
他的脚掌有肉，李帝努的手稍微用了点力去感受一下，除去袜子的棉质感，里面被包裹住的软肉更像一团等待发醒的面状物，有让人上瘾的手感。  
黄仁俊可能感受到他的迟疑，到底还是觉得自己穿鞋更舒服。于是他弯下腰来去接李帝努手上的鞋。  
“我自己来就好啦。”  
李帝努此时抬起头，两人的距离立即被拉近，直直撞进对方的亲密范围。  
“哇，你有泪痣啊？”  
黄仁俊好像没什么特别的反应，离得近些反而更清楚地看见李帝努的面部特征。  
“恩。”  
“我可以摸摸吗？”  
“恩。”  
更亲密一点的接触也没什么不好，他正期盼着进度能够再快一点。黄仁俊的手慢慢接近了他的脸颊。李帝努垂下眼睑一副任人鱼肉的样子，装无辜。  
可人只是伸出手指头点了一下，好像在确认这颗小东西的存在。  
“真好看。”黄仁俊夸他，然后笑眯眯地接过了鞋，自己穿鞋去了。  
裤子都脱了你就给我搞这个。  
李帝努稍微有点沉不住气，他的风格是速战速决。他几乎可以确定黄仁俊对他有好感，只是因为对方太过单纯，来太猛的可能会吓到人。  
好吧他也不是不能慢慢来，好菜总是要留到最后吃的。

黄仁俊又下了一单，那双鞋他买了。  
即使搞不到床上去，李帝努也挺赚，明星店员再怎么样也不是明星，而是店员，总是要倚靠业绩吃饭的。  
“那衣服呢？”他再次将包装袋递给黄仁俊。他发誓绝对没有把黄仁俊当冤大头，是他自己说要买秋装的。  
“我下次再来。”黄仁俊说。“我这次发现你脸上有泪痣，猜我下一次会发现你什么秘密？”  
李帝努笑着摇摇头说不知道。  
黄仁俊就踮起脚，小心翼翼地伸出手指头再次点点他那颗泪痣，笑得很可爱。  
“其实我也不知道。”

10  
伟大的导演希区柯克发明了定时炸弹理论：三个人围着桌子打牌，桌子底下绑定了一个五分钟后就会爆炸的炸弹。大家都知道桌子底下有炸弹，于是会对牌桌上三个人的举动会额外关注。  
这个理论可以沿用到此时的三人局上，李马克，李楷灿，李帝努。  
今天这张桌子上可能真的会发生命案，李帝努想。 炸弹到底炸不炸得了全凭他和李楷灿的演技，以及李马克的洞察力。  
李楷灿丝毫没有破绽，以李帝努的角度看来。  
脸部肌肉松弛毫无紧张感，眼神亮亮堂堂像开了一扇窗户，也没有假笑或者强颜欢笑的痕迹。  
牛逼。  
他不知道此时自己的面部表情是怎么样的，会不会比李楷灿逊色？他早已经说过了，李楷灿很适合在舞台上发光发亮。  
这句话是什么时候说的来着？  
他妈的怎么又想到那天晚上的事了，他觉得自己这辈子干的蠢事不算少，但和李楷灿之间的大乌龙绝对能排上前三。  
李帝努在李马克和李楷灿的目光底下拍了拍自己的太阳穴。被看到的时候他还沉浸在自己的世界里，等他回到现实世界才发现气氛有些怪异。  
“你是不是昨晚没睡好？”  
李马克问他，顺带喝了一口餐厅刚上的果汁，刚进口他就皱了皱眉头。看颜色应该是柠檬之类的东西，他递给李楷灿尝了一下，后者更是吐了吐舌头。  
两个人都讨厌酸的。  
“我都叫你不要点他们家自己出的饮料了。”  
李马克觉得饮料难喝，但是很有趣，他呵呵笑起来。 李楷灿闹他去外面买网红奶茶。  
“呀，来的时候你没看到那家排多长的队吗？”  
李楷灿哼了一声。  
“那又怎么样？不给买吗？”  
李马克又在呵呵笑。  
“也不是这样。”  
李帝努觉得自己快要炸了，李马克走了之后就剩两人单独对峙，这是个什么场面，他想象不出来。

然而李马克真的走了，李楷灿的目光跟着人出店门的背影。  
他看向李楷灿，然后后者偏头对他笑了一下，一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“说实话。”  
对面的人笑着提起食指在空气中点点。  
“什么？”李帝努对他有些过于警惕。  
“没想到你那么怂。”  
“看来我们马克对你来说还挺重要，是他的福气呢。”

重不重要是其次。  
李帝努觉得李马克有点像阿甘，看起来憨憨的，其实心里有一套自己的处事法则。他是用最传统的礼教铸造出来的模型，是诚实、美好和天真的理想化身。命运的羽毛会给他一些挫折，但始终会引导他去往好的方向，而李帝努不愿意成为他前进路上的可恶的泥巴滩。  
和他男朋友搞在一起，就好像他去庙里偷香火钱，或者去教堂门口泼狗屎。 他觉得自己应该以渎神罪被抓起来。  
“恩......”他用手掌撑了自己的额头，有些话不知道该怎么说。  
“你们很不一样。”  
李帝努在想对方可能是对他和李马克为什么能成为朋友而心存疑惑。  
“我没有冒犯的意思。“  
“马克很礼貌，你很有风度，很随和。你们合得来不是那么让人意外。”  
不知道他到底想说什么，到这里李帝努才发现李楷灿其实有在慌乱，说话的时候带着不明所以的笑，眼神有点飘忽，嘴上说着这句话其实心底还有事。他手上无端拨弄着那杯难喝饮料的吸管，底下的沉淀物旋转旋转又旋转，他玩了一阵。  
“李马克说他家里让他和一个女孩见面。”  
“啊？”  
“我答应了。”  
“他之前不是喜欢女生嘛？我突然变得好没自信哦，原始性向对他还是有吸引力，但他说非常喜欢我。”  
“就这么不明不白地被忽悠过去也很憋屈啊。”他看向李帝努，但目光没有焦点。  
“所以我让他去试试，如果真的真的过不去的话，那就算啦。”  
“他就不能偷偷去吗？”这是李帝努的第一反应，像这种情况的话就是家庭压力吧，随便一起吃个饭就好，确保以后不发生关联就行，也没有非要向恋人报备的必要。  
李楷灿撑着脸哼笑了几下，让李帝努觉得自己这句话很不负责。  
“恩......，他就是这样，有点死脑筋。”  
感情是一团毛线，永远都纠缠不清。李帝努此刻很难理解为什么要把自己搞得如此脆弱。可他也明白世界上不是所有事情都有答案，有时候搞得不体面和头破血流才会换来一线生机。  
“他怎么跟你说的？”  
“他让我不要担心，就是吃个饭，不加微信，不换电话号码，不留一丝余地。”李楷灿抽了一口气，像是在安慰自己。  
“看得出来你还是不开心。”  
“对啊，我知道自己很幼稚啦，你也知道我们之前吵架是为了什么，然后他现在跟我说要去和别人吃饭，我还是会忍不住嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒也没错。”  
“恩......”李楷灿转换成李马克最常用的老母鸡下蛋坐姿。  
两人沉默了一会儿，李楷灿的手机发出提示音。  
“李马克问你喝什么。”  
“咖啡吧。”  
然后他看到李楷灿拿起手机凑近，用一种完全不同的声调说。“咖啡，我要半糖，买错的话你就重新排吧。”  
发出去后他重新点开听了一遍，李帝努觉得原声里的瑟瑟和胆怯被过滤得很好。 这两位感情的纠葛使他自己消除了紧张感，好像自己只是一个开解矛盾的旁观者，渐渐忘却了那件破事。  
而且他在餐厅里收获了这个星期以来的第一次艳遇。  
李马克归来后，情侣间的黏腻互动给了他去打量别人的机会，对上眼感觉还不错。 搞到床上去之后，李帝努有在某个时刻恍惚了一下，抬起那人的脚看了看，虽然一看就尺码不对，但他还是上手握了一下，不一样。他又不死心地让人穿上袜子，真的不一样。

这让他下定了要加快速度把黄仁俊搞到手的决心。  
隔天休息日一起床他就给黄仁俊发了消息。  
“最近在干吗？”  
黄仁俊明明说会再来店里的吧，朋友圈也没有更新，点进去只是空白一片，显示三天可见，好了，以往的动态他没翻，现在想翻也没了。  
隔了两个小时之后才有回复。  
“上课呢。”  
“刚刚下了一节。”光是看语气都好像觉得累得不行的样子。  
“周六还上课吗？”  
“是呀，公共课。不过下午就可以休息了。”  
“休息的时候想干嘛呢？”  
“不知道诶，但是我最近在学着做曲奇。”  
“做过了嘛？全部都自己吃掉了啊？生气表情。”  
“不是不是，还没做过了，每次一开始就很不顺利。”  
“但是如果你想吃的话我可以给你做。”  
“会不会太麻烦，你拿过来也挺不方便的。”  
“恩。”  
黄仁俊回了一个单字。  
“如果你有空的话可以直接来我家啊。”  
过于直接，李帝努想，这样一来他反而不好多想什么，黄仁俊就像一个好客的好好同学，家里有什么稀奇的玩意儿就会对周遭发出邀请，丝毫不惧怕引狼入室。  
“今天正好有空呢。”这样的要求都不答应那还算人吗？  
“那我把地址发给你咯。”  
“我下节课快要开始了，等会儿聊。”

李帝努收到地址后觉得神清气爽，他早上原本就洗了一遍澡，如今又拿着浴巾进浴室了。上一遍是清洁，这一遍是什么，可能叫洗礼。

11  
李帝努比约定时间晚了两个钟头。  
他洗澡比平常多花费了半个小时，在头发放下来还是梳上去之间犹豫了半小时，在挑选衣服上多花了一个钟。原本这样子就可以出门了，但考虑到礼节性问题，他在路过花店时又进去挑了大半个小时的花，一小捧各种颜色的玫瑰。  
如果你觉得一小捧玫瑰不够，非要足够99朵的话，可能是你的品味有问题。想想看吧，黄仁俊的手小小一个，纤薄的枝干被他握住，露出粉红的指甲盖，再配上有些羞涩地微笑，就是一副绝美的油画。大捧鲜花反而坏事，它们遮住他手背上的皮肤，盖过他脸上的表情，很不妙。

他做了很好的决定，李帝努在脑子里自己和自己说话。  
事实证明他是对的。  
他忐忑地找到那栋公寓，忐忑地上楼，忐忑地敲开黄仁俊家的门。黄仁俊开了门，看见他，也看见了花。  
于是他捂着嘴小声尖叫，眼睛弯成一道桥，激动地给了李帝努一个拥抱。黄仁俊穿着蓝白条纹睡衣，身上全是最原始的香气，李帝努猜他可能午睡了一小下，因为他身上不止香，还带着小男孩梦境圆满的甜。  
“谢谢你。”黄仁俊歪着头，手盖在李帝努手上。然后他接过那束小小的花，把它转换到另一只手上，空出就近的手去拉李帝努进屋。  
“我先脱鞋。”他一只脚踩下鞋跟。  
黄仁俊转身准备说不用，但这位客人的速度很快，已经在脱第二只了，他没有办法，从鞋柜了拿了另外一双鞋码比较大的递给李帝努。  
“穿这个吧。”  
然后率先抱着花，将它插在客厅的空瓶上。  
李帝努打量这间不大的屋子，跟他一样是单身公寓，他想象中的黄仁俊的屋子是用娃娃和暖色调家具填充的，这样看来却和自己家一样相差无几，唯一的差别是这里的墙上挂了很多画，客厅的一角也堆了很多画框。  
“过来坐呀。”  
黄仁俊又拿了些饼干出来，拉李帝努在沙发上坐下。  
“你先尝尝在外面买的，等会儿分析一下跟我做的有什么差别，我再改进。”  
李帝努接过他递过来的东西，从拆开包装袋的时候他就已经闻见了浓重的甜味。  
咬了一口。  
“这个很甜。”他笑着说。  
“甜不好吗？”  
“我会更喜欢健康一点的味道。”  
“那我给你做无糖的好不好？”  
“好。”  
黄仁俊蹦蹦跳跳，似乎有些迫不及待要大展身手。  
“材料全都买好了，步骤也背完了。”  
“就是不好做。”李帝努补充说道，跟着黄仁俊去不远处的小厨房。  
被调侃的人嘻嘻对他笑了一下。  
他这时候的笑跟以前有点不太一样，以前见他总是晚上，活泼中总看得见疲软。此时的人像一只刚上满发条的小玩具，活力十足，未矫正完全的小虎牙和酒窝一起露出来，加上一张果肉饱满的笑脸，甜到让人忍受不住。  
“你坐着等我嘛。”  
怎么可能。李帝努心想。

黄仁俊将材料摆满了桌台。  
“第一步是要揉面粉。”  
李帝努在旁边站着看，不幸的是他也不会做，他还没背过步骤。但是这些都不妨碍他捣蛋。  
他从背后绕过黄仁俊的腰，沾了面粉就去糊他的脸。  
黄仁俊发现之后左右躲避，最终却躲到他怀里去了。  
光听描述的话你可能已经预料到要发生什么了对吧，做人任性一点，既然预料发生，那就让它发生。  
黄仁俊被李帝努抱到桌台上来，一只手靠在他的脸颊上。有句话是怎么说的，人在面临一些事之前会变得非常胆怯，其实原句不只是所谓的一些事，而是名词幸福。李帝努无从定义幸福，只知道他现在确实在望着那张微张的小嘴发呆，甚至在看像被锡纸包裹住，实际上被牙套固定的几颗牙。  
反而是黄仁俊先搂了他的脖子将嘴巴贴上来。  
有谁报警了吗请问？  
没有的话为什么自己的脑子里全都是警报声，救护车？警车？消防车？李帝努分不清，只觉得自己好像在被什么追赶，而自己却在用力逃亡，短时间内体温飙升，还有一些无用的热情和紧张。

他觉得黄仁俊的嘴巴被他咬破了，因为交换口水的时候有血腥味，也有可能是自己的嘴巴被咬破了。他在进行紧密的心理活动时，黄仁俊却抓了抓他的背，眼神往左边跑。老司机李帝努心领神会，那是他的房间。  
李帝努抱着人倒在床上时，听见黄仁俊的笑声。对方的手抚在他脸上，说这次我也发现了你一个秘密。  
“原来你真的想上我。”他说，他又去点点李帝努的泪痣。“听说有泪痣的人比较薄情，你是不是？”  
李帝努一颗颗解开他的睡衣纽扣，露出和他想象一致的幼圆肩头，一路亲吻撕咬到耳后。  
”这个不算秘密。”他说，毕竟有眼睛的人都看得出来不是吗，关于后半句，他不太同意，他不太薄情，相反却足够多情。

12  
好菜上桌，雨过天晴，沙漠过后见绿洲。  
真的和黄仁俊搞上了这件事让李帝努心里美了好几天。所以在李楷灿又一次约他出去的时候，他想都没想就同意了。  
美好生活令人傻逼，李帝努盯着短信想。  
他们约定在工作日的一个中午，两个小时的休息时间，李帝努不知道他为什么这么急，李楷灿甚至叮嘱他要悄悄来，不要被李马克发现，虽然李马克不一定能发现。不得不说这种感觉总是很怪异的。  
他在临近饭店的一个转角收到李楷灿的短信。  
“在外面等，别进去。”  
走近了才发现这里更像是咖啡厅，他没有费什么力气就看见了李楷灿。上方深咖啡色遮阳伞在他脸上落下阴影，几乎看不清什么表情。  
“什么情况？”这是李帝努坐下的第一句话。  
李楷灿扬扬头，说咖啡已经给你点好了。

李帝努望着白色瓷杯里的深黑色液体，想起现在是标准的午饭时间，对了，他早上也是没吃饭的。  
就一杯咖啡。  
他正准备向李楷灿提出一些合理的用餐建议。对方却告知他，李马克正在里面。  
李帝努向里张望了几下，又很怕被人发现，缩着脖子问李楷灿他在那个方位。李楷灿没什么反应，只用视线发出定位。  
李马克依然穿着店里的黑色制服，但却意外地很适合这个场合。他的发型不很正式，前面长的头发被梳上去，经过一上午的时间，稍微有那么两撮掉下来，显得很慵懒。对面坐着一个很端庄的女孩，淡青色连衣裙，长直发，侧面看起来很小家碧玉。  
“他不会发现我们吗？”  
李楷灿很不屑似的。  
“不会，他很难一心二用的。”  
“你看他现在多专心呢。”  
李帝努是知道李马克的个性的，除了上次悄悄询问他和李楷灿之间的事，平常上班时间他是一句闲话都不会跟自己说，全心全意沉浸在工作中，虽然说他不见得很喜欢这份职业。  
李楷灿此时坐在他的对面，李帝努却长时间只能看到他的侧脸，他的视线紧紧贴到李马克身上，光是眼神就足够出演一个缠绵的长镜头。

然后他的脸转过来，低头去啜那杯还冒着泡的汽水。李帝努不知道他具体多少岁，以往看的时候觉得他挺成熟，现在却觉得他好像一个被抢了奖状的小学生，那种向往和失落毫不隐藏，在奖项颁发后望着别人红了眼睛。  
“没事吗？”  
“恩。”  
“干嘛不进去找他啊？”  
“那算间接出柜吗？”  
他早就已经是在柜子外了，在经济还没有独立的时候被爸妈发现，现在和家里的关系一塌糊涂，还是在读大学的年纪却早早就在兼职赚补贴。  
李马克之前跟他提过出柜的事。  
“我今天很隐晦地问过了我妈，说我要是喜欢男孩怎么办。”  
“结果我妈捶了我一下，说要带我去看心理医生。”  
他那时候笑嘻嘻的，说他妈妈好像也不是特别反对，情绪上没什么波动。李楷灿觉得李马克真是个笨蛋，要是他妈妈说支持他喜欢男生这件事的话，自己的家底都可能会被透个干净，然后更方便掐死他这个造孽的源头。  
都说要去看心理医生了，意思就是我宁愿我的小孩生病，都不愿意真正承认他喜欢男生这件事。  
所以他怎么可能随意就进去亮身份啊，怎么可能让李马克也经历一次他的困窘境地。

“那你们打算怎么办？”李帝努喝了一口咖啡，感觉胃里面在翻涌。  
“走着看呗，你呢？就一直这样啊？”  
“你不觉得我这样挺好的吗？不会有你这样的烦恼。”  
李楷灿笑着点点头，说是挺好的。  
“我应该给你道个歉。”  
“什么？”  
“其实我们没有睡过，都是我在搞鬼，我给你下了猛药。”  
李帝努现在就像喝了酒似的，脑子里不清不楚。  
“我就是想试试还能不能回到以前的时候，就跟你现在一样，永远恋爱，永远单身。”  
“我跟自己说要是真睡了，就和李马克分手，可是最后没成。”  
李帝努用了一点时间来消化，最后却感觉有点无语地笑出来，对于李楷灿把他当试验品这件事情很无奈。  
“说实话其实是因为我完全昏死过去你没办法动手吧？”  
“哦哦，这是最大的原因。”  
李楷灿笑得很开，端起汽水就要跟他碰杯，李帝努如他的意碰了一下，咖啡洒了点出来落在他手上。

两人在40分钟后往回走，搭一台出租车。  
“我去你那边吃个饭吧。”李帝努说。  
李楷灿立即捧着肚子笑起来，李帝努从中听出了些嘲笑的意味。  
“sorry，这顿饭我请。”  
他这才满意起来。  
李帝努掏出手机，发现黄仁俊已经三天没有和他联系了，消息止于他俩上床的那一天，往上翻了翻聊天记录，他没觉得已经过了这么多天。  
点进朋友圈，20分钟前有更新。  
“大家中午吃的什么，可以分享一下吗？”  
李帝努很想跟他分享，可惜自己那份也没吃到嘴。  
“你干嘛笑得那么淫荡？”  
李楷灿看街景的脑袋凑过来，李帝努来不及躲。  
“黄仁俊？”

13  
李帝努在晚上九点坐上今天的第二台出租车，这时候街上的灯已经亮起来。他在没有提前通知的情况下赶往黄仁俊的公寓，对了，他还是买了上次的小花束，因为黄仁俊好像很喜欢的样子。  
他在九点二十五的时候敲响了黄仁俊的公寓门，他还在家。自己想的没有错，这个点的大部分学生是没在上课的。

黄仁俊看到他很诧异，同时又很惊喜。  
和那天一样，他接过那捧艳丽的花束，并且踮起脚在李帝努的嘴唇上亲了一下。李帝努一只手就轻易地环住他的腰，黏人地又在他唇上啄了两下。  
“最近在干嘛？怎么一点消息都没有？”  
那捧花被放置在门口的置物柜上，剩下两个人在旁边拥抱。  
“恩......学校有点忙啊。”  
“你中午吃的什么？”  
黄仁俊搂着他的脖子，眼珠子滴溜溜转了两下，他的刘海有点长了，李帝努伸手拂了一下。  
“pizza。”  
“一整个？”  
“一整个。”  
李帝努抱起他往柜子上放，捧住他的脸不断啄，很奇怪，好像怎么也亲不够似的。他手往裤子里伸的时候被黄仁俊抓住。  
“今天不行哦，我明天会起不来。”  
他可不就这点奔头了吗？三天，他三天没吃到肉了。  
“那我走了？”  
李帝努贴着他的鼻子问，黄仁俊只是笑，没有说挽留的话。  
最后门快关上的时候李帝努将脚尖插进去堵住门。  
“我今晚要留下来。”他说。  
黄仁俊嘴角的那抹笑稍微有点僵硬，于是他更凑近一点。  
“可以吗？”  
他不说话。

李帝努全身的劲都松懈下来。  
“你房间里有人。”  
黄仁俊完全不笑了，眼神有些慌乱地望向他，关门的手也垂下来，李帝努顺势再次挤了进去。  
“他哪里比我好？”他人往里走，首先看到插在瓶子里的那把将要腐烂的花。  
他的半截身子被人拉住，是黄仁俊在挣扎。  
“对不起。”他垂下颈项，像一只落败的天鹅，可其实他什么都没输。  
“他哪里比我好？”  
黄仁俊妄图闭上眼睛不看他，李帝努却掐住他下巴让他正视自己。对方被弄得浑身僵住，眉间皱起，情绪里添加了一丝恼怒。  
“你不就是想上我吗？”  
“我没有更多东西可以给你了。”

14  
李帝努走的时候带走了玫瑰花，又将它弃在了公寓底下的垃圾桶里。  
他点燃了一根烟，不知道从哪里来的风让他呛了一口。

“你怎么会知道黄仁俊的联系方式啊？”  
“你认识他？”  
“一个学弟，超多人追。但好像也是没有办法定下来的类型。”  
“你不会是看上人家了吧？”  
“对。”  
“天呐，你们这样真的很难搞。” 李帝努原本以为自己永远也不会有为感情伤神的时刻，所以当这一刻突兀地来临的时候，他有些措手不及。他不得不承认黄仁俊是一个非常优秀的老手，自己在这段日子里扮演的角色不过是一个基佬里的傻逼直男，被毫无攻击性的美色和一步步温和的手段引诱住。

他想起那天做完的傍晚，黄仁俊瘦削的背脊贴在他的胸口，他的嘴唇稍微往下就能亲吻到他黏湿的肩头和脖子。他依偎在自己的怀里，像往常无数个人一样，好像将身心全部都交托给他。后来自己沉沉睡去，醒来时发现黄仁俊在继续做他的曲奇小饼干，他想起来却被人撒娇拦住，黄仁俊说你不要动，我来服务你。他赤着脚端着白色的小瓷盘进来，里面装了几块焦黄的点心。  
“你放心吃，是无糖的。”  
黄仁俊又觉得他会渴，去外面给他倒水喝。  
李帝努随意捡了一块放进嘴里，不管你相不相信，他终究是在这一小口的回味里吃出了甜的。


End file.
